1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor designing technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a driving circuit for outputting specific information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor devices including Double Data Rate Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (DDR SDRAM) devices include diverse circuits to perform different operations. The Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC) determines a specification for the operations and circuit components of a semiconductor device, and compliant semiconductor devices are designed based on the specification of the JEDEC.
Meanwhile, as the technologies for fabricating and designing semiconductor devices make progress, an operation speed of the semiconductor devices increases, and the semiconductor devices such as DDR2, DDR3 and DDR4 devices have been developed according to operation speeds. As DDR2, DDR3, and DDR4 devices are progressively developed, some semiconductor components may disappear and new components for performing new operations may be added. Here, corresponding specifications determine appropriate circuits and the operations thereof within semiconductor devices.
For example, in case of a DDR4 device, a specification related to Cyclic Redundancy Checks (CRC) and a specification related to command and address parity are added. Further, a specification related to Data Bus Inversion (DBI) and new parameters is added. Semiconductor devices are supposed to perform operations corresponding to the specifications and include circuits corresponding to the operations.